8. 転生 (Tensei, "Reinkarnation")
Tensei ("Reinkarnation") ist der Charaktersong der auf Teresa basiert. Er ist Track Nummer 08 des offiziellem Claymore Albums. Er wird von Teresas japanoischer Synchronsprecherin gesungen. Japanischer Text thumb|right|335 pxSougon na tsuki no shita wo aruite Mienai asu wo sagasu tabibito Toki ni mayoi toki ni aseri Toki ni taore sou ni natte Eien ni tsuzuku you na michi Ashimoto yureru hana ni Yorokobi ga saite iru Douka miotosa nai de Chiisana ai no shirushi wo Hoshi ga umareru you ni Meguru inochi no fushigi Watashi wa anata no naka de Itsumo iki wo shite iru kara Chikara no kagiri tatakau sugata Kanashimi no wake wo tadoru tabibito Toki ni nayami toki ni kizutsuki Toki ni uragirare tari shite Kewashiku tachifusagaru kabe Daichi wo hashiru kaze ni Yasashisa ga yadotteru Douka mimi wo sumashite Sasayaku ai no kotoba ni Kisetsu ga kawaru you ni Meguru inochi no fushigi Watashi wa anata no koto wo Itsumo mimamotte iru kara Ashimoto yureru hana ni Yorokobi ga saite iru Douka miotosanai de Chiisana ai no shirushi wo Asa ga mezameru you ni Meguru inochi no fushigi Watashi wa anata no naka de Itsumo iki wo shite iru kara Englische Übersetzung Walking under a solemn moon A traveler searching for an unseen tomorrow At times confused, at times impatient at times seeming about to collapse A path that seems to continue for eternity In the flowers swaying beside my feet joy is blooming Please don't overlook the small signs of love The mystery of a life that returns, like the way a star is born... Because I am always breathing, within you. The form of one fighting, at the limits of their strength A traveler pursuing the reason for sadness At time worried, at times wounded, at times being betrayed A steep wall blocking the way In the wind that runs through the earth gentleness is dwelling Please try and hear the whispered words of love The mystery of a life that returns, like the way the seasons change... Because I am always watching over you. In the flowers swaying beside my feet joy is blooming Please don't overlook the small signs of love The mystery of a life that returns, like the way the morning awakens... Because I am always breathing, within you. Deutsche Übersetzung Spaziergang unter einem feierlichen Mond Ein Reisender, der Suche nach einem unsichtbaren morgen Manchmal verwirrt, manchmal ungeduldig Manchmal schien vor dem Zusammenbruch Ein Pfad, der scheint weiterhin für die Ewigkeit In den Blüten schwankend neben meinen Füßen Freude ist blühen Bitte übersehen Sie nicht die kleinen Zeichen der Liebe Das Geheimnis des Lebens, der zurückgibt, wie die Art und Weise entsteht ein Stern... Weil ich immer Atme, in dir. Form von einem Kampf, an die Grenzen ihrer Stärke Ein Reisender, den Grund für die Traurigkeit zu verfolgen Zeitpunkt besorgt, zuweilen verwundet, Manchmal wird verraten Eine steile Wand versperrt den Weg In den Wind, der sich durch die Erde Sanftmut ist Wohnung Probieren Sie und hören die geflüsterten Worte der Liebe Das Geheimnis des Lebens, der zurückgibt, ändern die Art, wie die Jahreszeiten... Da ich immer über dich gewacht bin. In den Blüten schwankend neben meinen Füßen Freude ist blühen Bitte übersehen Sie nicht die kleinen Zeichen der Liebe Das Geheimnis des Lebens, der zurückgibt, die Art, wie erwacht am Morgen... Weil ich immer Atme, in dir.